Oh WoW! Part 2
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: Sister Fic to Oh Wow! Iruka finds out a funny secret about Kakashi, and accuses him of being a Hypocrite. KakaIru. Yaoi.


A/N: Just a little ficlet to go with my first Oh Wow Fic. This was inspired by my Kakashi (Roleplay partner) starting to play World of Warcraft after saying that she had "lost me to that dispicable evil" XD ... so this is dedicated to her! It is a KakaIru fic, so if you don't like this pairing, please don't feel like you have to read it. I wrote it in the middle of the night so it maybe be a little off ... but I hope that you guys enjoy it anyway! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Iruka or the rights to World of Warcraft... I do own the game however. For the Horde!! XD

Oh WoW!

Part Two!

By Raven Dunbar 2008

Stretching slightly, Iruka rolled over in his bed and reached out for the body beside him. He went to wrap his arms around said body and ended up with empty arms. Sitting up, he looked over at where Kakashi was sleeping, or rather, where Kakashi should have been sleeping. The bed was empty. Scratching his head and rubbing his eyes, the brown-haired Chuunin peered around the bedroom from beneath his shaggy bangs, searching for his lover. 

"Where did he go? … Hmm… maybe he just had to go to the washroom." he pondered aloud.

Laying back down on his side of the bed, Iruka waited for the silver-haired man to return, but several minutes passed and there was still no sign of him.

Now feeling slightly worried, Iruka tried to think of reasons why the Jounin was no longer in his bed. 

"Maybe he went back to his own house? But why would he do that without letting me know first?… Goddamnit Kakashi, where are you?" 

Sitting up again, Iruka decided to get up and see if maybe his boyfriend had decided to get up and read for a bit, or maybe get a snack. He was definitely hoping that was the case anyway. Slipping his slippers on, and pulling on a loose fitting t-shirt, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. His apartment was dark still, except for a faint, eerie glow coming from his front room. He could hear quiet muttering coming from that direction. Was there someone else in his house. He stopped and listened. No, it was only one voice… Kakashi voice, and from what he could tell, the Jounin sounded like he was frustrated with something.

Tiptoeing quietly into the front room, Iruka saw his lover hunched over his Laptop. He crept up behind the older man, and peered over his shoulder, remaining unnoticed for the time being. What he saw shocked and surprised him.

"Kakashi, What the hell are you doing?"

When Iruka spoke, the silver-haired man practically leaped off of his chair , and spun around quickly, obviously surprised himself. 

"IRUKA! What are you doing up?"

Iruka peered passed Kakashi at the computer screen behind him. 

"I could ask the same thing," He glanced at the older man's face with a tired glare, " I rolled over and you weren't in bed, I thought you might have been in the bathroom, but then you didn't come back for a while, so I got a little worried."

"Oh... Ah, yeah… well, you know… I couldn't sleep, so I… um…" he stuttered as he tried to obscure Iruka's view from the computer screen

Iruka's glare darkened. 

"Kakashi, why are you playing World of Warcraft? I thought you thought it was evil?"

"Well, you see, I … well…"

"You are such a Hypocrite! You got mad at me for playing it, and now you're sneaking out of bed and onto MY computer to play it yourself!"

"But I was doing it for you… I wanted to get good enough, so we could play together… I thought it would make you happy," the Jounin tried to offer a hopeful grin. Iruka would not have it.

"You know, if you wanted to play, you could have just asked, and I would have helped you out." 

"But I wanted to…"

"You wanted to what… try and get better at it than me? Is that it?… So you could impress me?"

"Well, yeah… sort of… I wanted to impress you that is, not get better than you."

"Iruka shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you're hopeless, Kakashi… now come back to bed.'

"Wait, I just have one quest to finish!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"But… the quest… I can see why you got so sucked into this game now!" Kakashi protested.

This time, it was Iruka's turn to drag Kakashi off to the bedroom.

The End!!

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to leave a review. No flames though please. 


End file.
